


Bushwhackers

by nsam85



Category: Raising Hope (TV)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt is tricked into getting a vasectomy by Jimmy. In the operating room, Burt needs to shave the surgical area. In the end, Jimmy must do it. While shaving his dad, something arises and must be taken care of before they can proceed. Burt then rewards Jimmy for doing the task.FATHER/SON INCEST DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!!nothing is forced in the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bushwhackers

**Author's Note:**

> yes I know, I'm a sick person for writing this incest story. So don't bother calling me names, thinking I'm sick, or telling me to die, I already know this. Some like to read this kind of material, while others don't. Like I said, don't like, don't read.

"Well, Mr. Chance, I need to do some shaving to the surgical area." said the doctor, with a razor in his hand.

"No, no no. That's not going to happen partner." Burt replies .

"Well if you're uncomfortable with a man doing it I could ask one of my female students, she's Asian." he said with a crooked grin.

"No that would be worse. The only woman who shaves me down there is my wife." he said.

Sitting on the counter top reading a magazine, Jimmy looks up with alarm.

"Only once, I wanted to see what it looked like." he said "I don't recommend it" he looked at the doctor again.

"Tell you what, let me do it."' he said calmly.

"No, I can't give a razor to a person on sedatives." he explains.

"What abut him, he'll do it." Burt pointed his finger at Jimmy.

"Wha...I don't think..." Jimmy began.

"Well lets go home then" Burt pulled the sheet off his lap and made to stand up.

"OK OK." Jimmy relented, looking a bit disgusted, jumping off the counter.

"Great! Just call me with that bedside beeper." he said, then left the room.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."Jimmy muttered, pulling on two disposable gloves.

Picking up the razor and the shaving cream bottle, he walked over to his dad. Laying back, Burt lifted his two legs apart as he squatted on the floor. Stealing himself, he took a a couple of breathes, and lifted the hospital gown, exposing his goods to Jimmy. Though he still thought it gross, he couldn't help but marvel at the size of his dad's dick. The foreskin covered the head almost completely. He was somewhat startled by this. He had no idea he was intact. His own member was cut, and he just assumed his dad was too. Finally, he reached forward and dabbed some cream to the thick forest of pubes that covered the entire area. As he began to shave just under his nuts, Burt giggled.

"Oh, that tickles"

"Ah, Dad, come on." he said sitting back and looking at him with a glare.

"Sorry, I forgot that was you down there." he apologized.

Sighing, Jimmy went back to work. As he added more cream, the size of his dad's cock started to swell Pausing, he only grumbled and went back to work. In less than a minute, his cock was completely hard now. It must be at least 7.5 inches long, and really thick. He had never wanted to do anything with guys at all, but suddenly he wanted to help his dad. Knowing he was going to hell, and most likely lose his dads affection, he reached out and wrapped his hand around he meaty length. Burt gasped and shifted from side to side.

"Jimmy, what are you doing." he said, voice confused.

"I...I don't know. But you can't have surgery like this. There's only one way to get rid of it, so I'm going to help you out." he said, voice shaky."Can I?"

After a few moments, Burt gave a grunt that he assumed was approval. Grinning, he reached with his other hand and wrapped it over his first Slowly, he started to add more feeling into it. Moaning slightly, Burt involuntarily thrusted his pelvis up. Using a twisting motion with one hand, he used the other and fondled his massive nuts. Feeling even bolder, he went further and poked at his entrance. Hearing another satisfied gasp, he pushed inside slowly and felt around for the small lump where his prostate was. Barely grazing over an area, Burt groaned louder and thrusted upward with more speed.

Shaking, Jimmy leaned forward, knowing the sheet would hide his next action. Licking his lips, he leaned in and licked at his nuts.

"Oh..." he said as his thrusting came to a halt.

"Can I?" he asked again, flicked his tongue out again, but on his shaft.

"Yes." Burt said quickly, sounding desperate.

Standing slightly, he pulled his dads weeping member towards his mouth. The head leaked quite a bit of precum as he squeezed from the base of his shaft and ending with his the foreskin covering the head. Opening his mouth, he leaned down and wrapped his lips around the head. Burt began to thrust upward again as Jimmy tried to go down as far as possible. Bobbing his head, he unzipped his own pants and pulled out his hard cock through the opening. Not as long as Burt's, but definitely thicker. Pumping his dick he pulled off the cock in his mouth and licked down the shaft and over the nuts. The taste wasn't very good, as there was still remnants of the shaving cream over the area.

Finally below the nuts, poked his tongue out and buried his face in the crack until he felt the puckered entrance. Grinning, he pushed his tongue inside and felt the rim quiver with the sensation it was experiencing. Still, pumping away with his dad's uncut cock, he tried to push his tongue in all the way, but didn't reach very far. Suddenly, he felt the area begin to twitch and contract. Knowing what this meant, he pulled back from his entrance and quickly re wrapped his lips around the head.

Grunting, Burt thrust upward once more. The hot salty taste of seed filled Jimmy's mouth as his dad shot his load inside. As the cock continued to throb, small bursts of cum shot again and again into his mouth. Not quite sure if he liked the taste, he was more amazed at the volume. Panting, Burt's hips came to a halt and his head fell back onto the pillow. Looking down at his own member, he pumped it quick and hard. Feeling his release coming, he had a sudden desire to go a bit further.

Burt's ass laid right at the edge of the seat, easily accessible. Knowing he wouldn't have time to reject what he planned. He stood straighter. Eyeing him, he grinned noticing his closed eyes. Taking a breath, he opened his mouth and spit into his hand. Though there wasn't much, there was still a bit of cum in the saliva. Coating his cock, he shuffled forward as quietly as possible. Hoping he had the angle right, he thrust forward.

Burt yelped, eyes flying open and looking at him as he buried his dick all the way inside his ass. Hissing, Burt attempted to push him away, but Jimmy figured he deserved this. He had just shaved his dad's crotch, hell, even blew him and swallowed his load. Pulling back a bit, he thrust forward again. With his zipper all the way down, he was able to get quite a bit of his length inside. Not daring to pull his pants down, or even unbuttoned the top, he wanted it to look as if there was nothing going on. The doctor would have no idea if he were to walk inside the room.

Thinking this, he worried they could be interrupted any minute. Mercilessly, pounded his dad's ass hard and fast.. It only took a minute as began to feel his nuts tingle and cock throb. Groaning, he thrust all the way in once more and shot his load into Burt's ass. Breathing heavy, he closed his eyes and leaned forward, overcome with the euphoric effects of an orgasm. Still feeling his cock twitch, the last bit cum emptied. Raising his head to the ceiling, he reveled in the tightness surrounding his member. Sighing, he looked down and met his dads eyes. Staring at each other, their expressions were unreadable. It was clear His dad wasn't mad, but yet he wasn't extremely pleased.

Shrugging, he backed up, letting his cock slide easily out of his cum filled ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it....been wanting to write this story for a while. Both characters are fairly good looking, and don't have the large age difference between them that most father's and son's have. This was a one shot so thanks for reading! My reasoning for Jimmy being cut while Burt being intact are based on two instances in the show. The episode, Credit Where Credit is due, Virginia reveals Maw Maw performed his circumcision. About Burt being left intact. In the episode, Burt finds a lump on a testicle. Barney tells him not to worry because found the same thing once and it turned out to be nothing. Burt stands up and unzips his pants. Barney is only inches away and he exclaims"You're definitely not Jewish, indicating he still has foreskin.


End file.
